Chocolate Kisses
by Viviraas
Summary: Canada thought he was talking about the candy. America x Canada, USCan. short fluffy one-shot.


**I do not own APH. If I did, then USCan would be so canon, real Americans would molest any random Canadians they saw. **

|D

* * *

It was late in the day when America had decided to show up, spouting excuses like "The line was a mile long! I had to wait forever for a burger!" and "England tried making me baby-sit Sealand!", but Canada quickly forgave him when he saw his older brother waving around a bag of candy, full of lollipops, chocolates, and sugar coated sweets. Matthew had a serious sweet tooth, though the reason why wasn't entirely his fault. Living with England, one had to, well, _drown _Arthur's rather unique taste of food with another taste, lest you numb your tongue. Sugar, syrup, chocolate; you name it, the Kirkland-Bonnefoy household probably used it to smother their dinner, minus England himself. Matthew repeatively used maple syrup himself when he was still a tiny English territory.

So naturally, when America said nothing when he took the goodie bag from his hands, the Canadian sat down and listened to his brother (attempting to at least,) while he unwrapped countless miniature chocolate bars and, with a flick of his wrist, popped them into his mouth.

"—And then Lithuania came over, which would've been cool and all if he'd told me he was bringing Poland and that crazy commie bastard Russia-"

"Russia isn't communist anymore, Al."

"Hey, shush, we can't take his word for it! Have you forgotten World War Two? Or the Cold War?! Or that time he kicked that puppy?!"

Canada rolled his eyes with a sigh, opening a pack of Skittles. "I don't think he's ever kicked a puppy, eh." He replied, popping a red skittle into his mouth before grimacing and spitting it back out; Matthew dug in the crimson paper wrapper and opted for a purple one instead. So Canada just continued to listen to the ranting American, and kept eating his candy until suddenly, his knuckled grazed the bottom of the half empty bag. The blond flushed in embarrassment, realizing the ugly truth:

He had eaten almost all of Alfred's once stuffed full plastic bag of sweets. _'God, I'm turning into my brother…'_

Canada gulped when America instantly ceased speaking when he set aside the half eaten sack down on the coffee table.

"…You finished already?" Alfred smirked, arching a golden eyebrow.

"S-Sorry Al, I didn't realize I was eating that much.." the Canadian mumbled, fidgeting with his ahoge absentmindedly. America's face lit up with a sensible grin.

"Hey, that's okay Mattie. I brought it for you anyway."

Matthew's eyes widened slightly. "You did?"

"Sure! Besides, I don't know any other time that I can get you to listen to me besides you stuffing your face!"

Canada scowled slightly, but nothing more. He was used to Alfred talking before he thought, after all. A brief silence followed with both nations staring at the limp bag on the coffee table idly.

"Matt," America's voice was soft now as he gazed over the rim of his glasses, "Can I have a kiss?"

"Oh! Well yeah, but," The Canadian began, snatching up the bag and searching its remaining contents quickly, combing through empty muti-colored wrappers. "Sorry Al, I think I ate the last one in the-mmpf!"

Alfred's lips were suddenly upon his own, and Matthew was temporarily out of breath. A hand came up and cupped his cheek, angling his face so the kiss became deeper, fuller. Thoughtlessly, Matthew kissed back, molding his mouth with his southern neighbor's. The American's other hand gently cradled the back of his head, pulling Canada closer as he faintly tugged at the beautifully wavy blond hair. Occasionally their glasses bumped against each other. Matthew gasped at the feel of Alfred's warm tongue sampling the taste of his lips before they finally parted.

They were both panting, cheeks red and burning, as Alfred rested his forehead against his younger brother's, running a hand through his strawberry blond locks. A chuckle escaped the American in amusement.

"I wasn't talking about the candy, Mattie."

Matthew blushed heavily in embarrassment, but nodded weakly. "I realized that. J-Just..make sure to bring more next time!"

Canada swatted his older brother over the head when he noticed Alfred's lewd grin.

"The candy, Alfred! I was talking about the candy!"

* * *

_I found this in an old school note book so I decided to re-write it and post it here. USCan rocks my socks so hard. Screw USUK, I'm North American bros all the way! _

_Ironically, I don't even like Hersey Kisses all that much. 8Db_

_Review if you find Canada moe and super adorable like I do~ _


End file.
